memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Majel Barrett
Nombre Completo: Majel Lee Hudec Biografía: Nacida en Columbus, Ohio (Estados Unidos) el 23 de febrero de 1932, es la única persona que participó en todas las encarnaciones de la saga. Fue la esposa de Gene Roddenberry desde el 6 de agosto de 1969, matrimonio realizado según el rito sinto-budista en Tokyo. Tras intervenir en "Bonanza", "Dr. Kildare", "The Untouchables" y "I Love Lucy", en 1964 fue fichada por su futuro marido para encarnar a Número Uno en el fallido piloto de "Star Trek". El trabajo en "The Cage", sin embargo, fue más allá de dar vida a la segunda a bordo del Enterprise: dado que Susan Oliver, la estrella invitada, disfrutaba de enormes honorarios, el estudio decidió ahorrarse parte de su salario realizando las pruebas de maquillaje sobre el rostro de la menos bella y más asequible Barrett. Tan abnegada entrega tuvo su recompensa: tras la desaparición del personaje, Roddenberry fabricó para Majel un nuevo personaje, Christine Chapel, una enfermera cuya función primordial era sentirse irresistiblemente atraida por Spock. Además, quedó como marca de fábrica de la serie su participación vocal en las computadoras de todas las naves de la Federación que aparecieron en la Serie Original y sus sucesoras. Tras su matrimonio, Majel ralentizó su carrera actoral, participando casi siempre en el rodaje de pilotos en los que, como productor o guionista, estaba involucrado su marido. Tras el fallecimiento de Gene, en 1991, la actriz y su hijo Rod lanzaron una productora, MBR Productions, Inc., que realizó proyectos inconclusos del prolífico creador, entre los cuales se cuentan "Earth, Final Conflict" y "Andromeda" Apariciones en ST: Star Trek: The Original Serie: *Voz de la Computadora de la "USS Enterprise" *"The Cage" (000)(1964) - Número Uno *"The Naked Time" (007)(1966) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" (010)(1966) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Court Martial" (015)(1967) - Voz del Registrador de la Base Estelar *"The Menagerie" (016)(1966) - Número Uno *"The City on the Edge of Forever" (028)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Operation: Annihilate!" (029)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Amok Time" (034)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"The Changeling" (037)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"The Deadly Years" (040)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Journey to Babel" (044)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"A Private Little War" (045)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Obsession" (047)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"The Immunity Syndrome" (048)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"By Any Other Name" (050)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Return to Tomorrow" (051)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Assignment: Earth" (055)(1968) - Voz de la Computadora Beta 5 *"Elaan of Troyius" (057)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"The Paradise Syndrome" (058)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"The Enterprise Incident" (059)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"And The Children Shall Lead" (060)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Spock's Brain" (061)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"The Tholian Web" (064)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"For the World is Hollow and I have Touched the Sky" (065)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Plato's Stepchildren" (067)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Wink of an Eye" (068)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" (070)(1969) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"The Lights of Zetar" (073)(1969) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"The Way to Eden" (075)(1969) - Enfermera Christine Chapel *"Turnabout Intruder" (079)(1969) - Enfermera Christine Chapel Star Trek: The Animated Serie: *Voces de la Enfermera Christine Chapel y de la Teniente M'Ress. *"Yesteryear" (22003)(1973) - Amanda (voz) *"The Survivor" (22005)(1973) - Voz de la Computadora *"The Lorelei Signal" (22006)(1973) - Theela (voz) *"One of Our Planets Is Missing" (22007)(1973) - Nube Cósmica (voz) *"The Slaver Weapon" (22011)(1973) - Dispositivo Esclavo (voz) *"The Ambergris Element" (22013)(1973) - Rila (voz) *"Once Upon a Planet" (22017)(1973) - Reina de Corazones (voz) *"The Jihad" (22014)(1974) - Vedalan (voz) *"The Eye of the Beholder" (22016)(1974) - Randi Bryce (voz) *"The Practical Joker" (22021)(1974) - Voz de la Computadora Star Trek: The Next Generation: *Voz de la Computadora de la USS-Enterprise-D *"Haven" (105)(1987) - Lwaxana Troi *"Manhunt" (145)(1989) - Lwaxana Troi *"Ménage á Troi" (172)(1990) - Lwaxana Troi *"Half a Life" (196)(1991) - Lwaxana Troi *"Cost of Living" (220)(1992) - Lwaxana Troi *"Dark Page" (259)(1993) - Lwaxana Troi Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: *Voz de la Computadora de la USS-Defiant / Ronabouts *"The Forsaken" (417)(1993) - Lwaxana Troi *"Fascination" (456)(1994) - Lwaxana Troi *"The Muse" (493)(1996) - Lwaxana Troi *"A Time to Stand" (525)(1997) - Narradora *"Sacrifice of Angels" (530)(1997) - Narradora *"Shadow and Symbols" (552)(1998) - Narradora *"'Til Death Do Us Part" (568)(1999) - Narradora Star Trek: Voyager: *Voz de la Computadora de la USS-Voyager *"Cold Fire" (123)(1995) - Narradora *"Scorpion, Part II" (169)(1997) - Narradora *"Unimatrix Zero, Part II" (247)(2000) - Narradora *"Workforce, Part II" (263)(2001) - Narradora Star Trek: Enterprise: *"In A Mirror, Darkly, Part II" (195)(2005) - Voz de la Computadora de la USS Defiant *"These Are The Voyages..." (198)(2005) - Voz de la Computadora del USS Enterprise-D (no acreditada) Films: *"Star Trek I: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Dra. Christine Chapel *"Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" (1986) - Dra. Christine Chapel *"Star Trek VII: Generations" - Voz de la Computadora del USS-Enterprise-D *"Star Trek VIII: First Contact" (1996) - Voz de la Computadora del USS-Enterprise-E *"Star Trek X: Nemesis" (2002) - Voz de la Computadora del USS-Enterprise-E Historias, Guiones y/o Adaptaciones en ST: *DS9 - "The Muse" (493)(1996) Otros Trabajos de ST: *"Star Trek: TNG Interactive Technical Manual" (CD-ROM) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1994) *"Star Trek: TNG - A Final Unity" (VideoJuego) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1995) *"Star Trek: Borg" (VideoJuego) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1996) *"Star Trek: Generations" (VideoJuego) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1997) *"Star Trek: TNG Companion" (CD-ROM) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1999) *"Star Trek: DS9 Companion" (CD-ROM) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1999) Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Film "Westworld" (1973) - Miss Carrie *Serie "Babylon 5" (1996) - "Lady Morella" en ep. "Point of No Return" *Serie "Spider-Man" (1996) - Anna Watson (voz) *Serie "Earth, Final Conflict" (1997/1999) - Dra. Julianne Belman *Serie "Earth, Final Conflict" (1997/2001) - Productora Ejecutiva *Serie "Andrómeda" (2000/2001) - Productora Ejecutiva *Telefilm "Mars and Beyond" (2000) - Jefe de la NASA Suzanne O'Dell Categoría: Actores Categoría: Escritores Categoría: Voces en Off